Someone Special
by McSwerekL0v3r
Summary: Changed things up a bit and decided that until there is more to my other stories I'll take them down... This is the only one up now... Two chapters so far hoping to do more soon... Thanks so much for all the support so far love reading reviews :D
1. Special News

**I do NOT own the Characters in this story the rights for those go to the creators of Rookie Blue. I do however own this story… Please Review and let me know what you think it is one of my first fan-fics :D**

**_Story is inspired by the song All I Ever Need by Paul McDonald and Nikki Reed._**

**Chapter One: Special News**

I Knew I loved him, I knew he cared about me but just not if he loved me but now was the time to know for sure, not only was I holding a grenade but I was between six and eight weeks pregnant with his child….

Sam Swerek was the love of my life until just over five weeks ago when he broke up with me in a parking lot. Now he was standing with me waiting for ETF (Bomb Squad) to come in once Collins (Nick) and Katie were clear. Sam was standing with me just as I started to cry, sniffing I asked

"How many bones in the human body?" He looked at me questiongly

"206!" He replied slowly after a while.

"So that makes 412 for me right now? I whispered "what do you mean Andy?" He said looking me up and down.

"Are you?" He asked not finishing as ETF arrived.

"Okay McNally just stay calm and I'll do all the work!" He said trying to make me smile.

"Sam I need you to move back!" I said pleading with him both verbally and silently. I now of course could keep my eyes off or away from him…

"Done!" He said pulling me back to reality.

"Really?" I asked amazed as I looked down at my hands. He nodded and said

"Let's go!" I followed his suggestion trying to pull myself together without letting Sam see what was really going through my head.

"Andy wait, I need to talk to you!" Sam said grabbing my arm. I forced myself to face him.

"Me too but not here, after shift?" My place?" I asked nervously Sam nodded as we headed back to the station I sat nervously in the passenger's seat while Nick drove. Since Jerry's Stabbing Sam had chosen to ride alone… this was shortly before we split and then boom that on top of everything... my pregnancy… our baby…

The rest of the shift passed quickly before I knew it I had to face Sam again… to tell him I was carrying his child…

"Ready?" He asked gesturing towards his truck forcing himself to smile.

"Yeah sure thing…" I said walking slowly around to the other side of his truck and climbing in after I chucked my bag in the back. Sam climbed in without a word and started the truck, pulling out of the parking lot he chanced a glance at me saying

"Want to grab a bite first or to take with us I'm starving!" He said as he stopped at the light he looked at me properly.

"Sure I'm craving Chinese!" I said only just loud enough for him to hear.

"Craving huh?" Hmmm…" He said more to himself than to me.

"Yeah!" I said even quieter than before I decided it was best to stay quiet until we reached the safety of my apartment before I said anything else. Once we had stopped by our favourite take away shop we parked at my apartment, Sam got out and came around for my door. I had already opened it but great fully acknowledged the thought and effort he was making none the less. I put my bag down and walked slowly towards the couch clutching my now churning stomach. I was nervous… of course I was, I had Sam in my apartment again, he was on my couch watching me intently almost waiting for me to speak… to tell him about our baby… that he was going to be a Dad…

"Okay first of all I need to ask you not speak until after I explain what I'm about to say…" I said pausing to look at him as he took a mouthful of dinner…

"Mhm okay but can I speak first?" He asked swallowing hard and soughing slightly…

"I know what you're going to say Sam and you don't have to say or do anything, I understand there were a lot of things going on but this isn't just about you and me anymore, it's about our child!" I said quietly now refusing to look at him wishing the last two words didn't follow.

"Are you for real?" he asked shoving his box onto the table and grabbing my hand.

"Yes Sam!" I said squeezing his hand and trying to keep a blank face as I tried to read his face.

"I've only just worked it out; I'm eight weeks along…" I said as I grinned just a little at the growing sparkle in his eyes.

"My turn?" Sam said removing his hand from mine only to cup my face with both.

"Andy I love you! I always have, nothing has changed I've just never known how to express what or how I felt. Andy for so long I have built up walls that no one can break through but you did and I can't stop thinking about you, even after I broke up with you and then at the thought of loosing you I knew I had to tell you how I felt." He said leaning towards me and kissing me gently. Hungrily kissing him back I pulled myself towards him only breaking our kiss to whisper

"I love you too Sammy!" Grinning he pulled my face back to his and lay back on the couch with me on top.

It felt like forever but I knew it was only a short time later that Sam asked "Who else knows about our little one?" I looked at him before gently kissing him

"No one, my symptoms have only just started… I want to keep it quiet so I can still work, just for a little while." I said as he went to argue

"I'll lose my mind on desk for eight months Sam!"

"No!" He said firmly "It's too dangerous Baby please!" He begged cupping my face again as I made to hide in his shoulder…

"It means less time with you though!" I complained trailing off as I hid my head in his shoulder kissing it just a little and sucking on it causing him to moan slightly.

Sam kissed me hungrily grinning all the while as he stood up and pulled me up and towards 'our bedroom.

"Sam!" I moaned quietly as he laid me on the bed and placed butterfly kisses down and around my neck and collarbone. Suddenly I wanted my clothes off not to mention his, I grabbed his shirt and ripped it odd as he growled playfully and rolled over so I was on top. I grinned as he pulled my top off and unhooked my bra with one hand while playing with my breast with the other.

"Sam off NOW!" I whispered and demanded in the same moment as he playfully bit down on the nipple he still held loosely in his mouth.

"Really me or the clothes?" He asked teasingly grinning. I playfully smacked him on the chest.

"Sammy!" I begged pathetically as my annoying hormones kicked in. Sam grinned and obliged loyally, off came my pants closely followed by my panties, his favourite pair which he removed slowly but roughly then he started kissing along the inside of my thigh and up towards my pussy. (By now he had rolled me onto my back so he had more access).

My pussy was begging him not me, my clit was tingling like crazy. My hands clawed their way into his hair.

"Do it!" I begged pulling his head up towards me.

"Sam!" I moaned gently.

"Please?" I begged again a little more desperately than before Sam knew I loved his tongue and mouth inside me just as much as I loved his cock inside me.

"Just once?" I asked begging a little more pushing his head a little as he inched up my thigh. Sam stopped just short of my pussy kissing around it once before looking up at me.

"Please Sam _Please!_" I begged before groaning as he frowned at me.

"Pregnancy hormones!" I admitted rubbing my thumb across his cheek felling pathetic.

"Baby it's okay, actually it's cute and kind of sexy!" He said playfully kissing my pussy again before his tongue slid inside and around my clit before running it up and down causing me to grab his hair tighter just as a moan escaped my lips. I bit down on my lip as he increased pressure and speed on my clit.

"Oh God Sam!" I moaned as my thighs began to tense and my clit began to tingle.

"Oh Sam, oh baby! Mmm!" I moaned as my hands knotted in his hair as I came hard moaning all the while unable to stop myself.

As quickly as my orgasm came it went with me needing to focus on my breathing to stop my head spinning like it always did when Sam 'licked me off'

"Good baby?" He asked moving up me to plant hungry and horny kisses along my neck and collarbone.

"Hell yes!" I said kissing him roughly.

"Thank you!" I said quietly as I felt a tear roll down my face, swatting it away I tried to keep eye contact with him but I couldn't I was too embarrassed.

"You know I'd do anything for you Andy, even that!" He said rubbing my gently as he kissed me more gently this time.

"I know I just really hate feeling embarrassed about begging you for that and anything else for that matter! I said burying my face in his shoulder.

Sam laughed and sighed quietly trying hard not to let me hear it but of course I did.

"Sam?" I asked now worried

"You're embarrassed about begging me to pleasure you?" He asked teasingly after a minute or two. I laughed at myself and blushed looking away and biting my lip.

"Yeah, hoys of being pregnant I guess!" I whispered suddenly annoyed more at myself than anything.

"Andy Baby it's okay to be embarrassed it's fine!" He said reassuringly rubbing my arm.

"I'm always ashamed of begging Sam, always have been you know that!" I said sighing. Sam laughed again and kissed me hungrily as he slid himself inside me slightly letting a loud groan as he did so.

"Uh Sammy!" I moaned pulling his face up to mine as he began moaning and groaning into my shoulder. Moaning I felt Sam come heavily as I wrapped my legs around him pushing him in further as I clung to him coming myself as he thrust me harder s we both moaned loudly.

Coming down from my final orgasm I released my legs from around his waist, loosening but not releasing him completely…

"I love you!" He said kissing me gently before moving down to my stomach "and I love you too little one!" He said kissing all over my stomach sending goose bumps down my spine as he did so.

"We should get some sleep sweetie!" I said a little while later as Sam snuggled up next to me on the bed.

"We have afternoon shift tomorrow Babe, we don't need to sleep yet!" He said trying to hide his own yawns as he kissed my neck and shoulders moving himself closer to me, allowing me to feel he was still hard.

"Well me and baby here" I said rubbing his hands now lying on my stomach, as I rubbed them I continued yawning once myself. "Are heading to sleep right now!" I said now closing my eyes contently… I was safe, back in Sam's arms and the most important bit was that my baby would have his or her father in their life and I would have my partner back always and forever…


	2. Perfect

It was only a few hours later that I woke to the sound of Sam's heavy breathing beside me I didn't usually wake during the night but having someone else in your bed made things a little different… after five weeks of no Sam having him back in bed next to me would take some getting used to again.. Not that I minded in the slightest… I had my Swerek back and that was all that mattered to me… the thought that Sam was back for good scared me slightly… I knew it shouldn't but there were so many revelations that happened tonight I knew it would take both of us a while to get used to it… the most important but was that we were going to be parents and that was something special something I had always doubted until I met Sam.. Sam made me think about things I refused to before him… before us…

"Andy? Are you alright?" Sam whispered a few minutes later placing a hand on my shoulder. Nodding I moved to rest my head on his chest.

"Yeah your heavy breathing woke me up…" I said snuggling into him a little more as he chuckled.

"Sorry must be more tired than I thought. I can go sleep on the couch… or at my place…" He said but I cut him off with a rough but passionate kiss grinning as he kissed me back

"No Couch… No other bed but this one Swerek!" I said between kisses.

"Yes Mamm!" He said pulling me on top of him running his hands up and down my back as I moved to straddle him bending down briefly to kiss and nibble his neck. Moaning he grabbed my backside and squeezed ever so slightly…

"Babe!" I growled rubbing myself against him slightly rougher than usual not allowing him to slide himself inside me just yet.

"What?" He asked stopping in mid-hip thrust/ attempt to slide inside me. I grinned shyly before continuing I bent down again moaning loudly as I felt him slide inside me despite me no wanting it at that second I moaned out his name causing him to grin showing off the one thing that made me melt no matter the situation… his dimples…

"Detective Swerek!" I moaned as he began to thrust slightly inside me as he answered still ginning widely…

"Officer McNally!" He replied before pulling me down to kiss me hungrily rolling us over so he could have the one thing he always needed… control over the situation…

"Garr!" I said a moment or two later causing Sam to worry.

"Andy?" He asked looking at me with growing concern… "Sorry I was trying to remember what I wanted to say but I can't cause of my baby brain!" I said throwing my head back against the pillows in frustration…

"Can't have been important then Honey…" He said leaning down, thrusting as he began sucking on my neck hungrily right on my pulse point…

"Sam!" I moaned as he thrust in and out of me shortly coming heavily just as I did as well…

"Yes beautiful?" He asked kissing me hungrily…

"You're sexier than socks-on-a-rooster!" I muttered grinning as he rolled his eyes…

"Quoting Rusty off Footloose Hon?" He asked cheekily kissing me… I knew he loved that movie just as much as I did so I kissed him back and muttered

"You're my Willard Sam!" He grinned and kissed me…

" And You Andy are My Rebel child!" He laughed as I laughed just as he slid out of me and lay back down beside me pausing to kiss my breasts once.

Staying in the position I was in I drifted back off to sleep not really knowing what had just happened… We made love for the second time tonight and it was just as wonderful as the first time but the name calling or comments was something we had never done before maybe it was just a passing moment seeing as I started it but whatever it was I liked it :D

"Still got enough for me in there baby?" He asked as he sucked softly on my clit making a little slurp noise as he removed his mouth as slid back up my body to kiss me longingly….

"Mmm maybe!" I replied now taking a deep breath trying to steady my racing heart and breathing.  
"I'll take that as a challenge then Baby!" Sam said grinning as he kissed me hungrily and re positioned himself inside my legs angling ever so slightly so he could slide inside me without any problems… "Sammy?" I asked moaning as his lips moved along my neck and down to my collarbone…  
"Yes Honey?" He asked grinning widely as he slid himself inch by inch inside me… "Uh… Damn I forgot what I was going to say…" I said groaning internally, I knew exactly what I wanted to say to him I just never wanted to bring the subject up… I never wanted to leave this perfect moment… "I was so god-damned horny and I wanted him so bad… BUT…. That thought was of course short lived when my bladder and stomach decided to twist and squeeze all in the same moment… _Our child isn't even big enough to push on my bladder yet!_ I thought as I bolted upright causing Sam to stop and look at me with concern continuously growing on his face… "Hon?" He asked looking up at me worried "You okay?" He asked stroking my face with his thumb I nodded and stayed silent praying the feeling would go away but as usual it didn't…

Sometime later I shot back up again and almost yelled at him to stop but all that came out was…. "I need to pee!" I said quietly moaning as he slid himself further inside me moaning a little himself… "AND we need to get some sleep so I can make an appointment later to go see how long I can stay on the streets with you!" I said trying not to slide out from under him but needing to in the same moment… "Please baby!" I begged as he slid himself further inside me groaning as I made a little push with my hands…

"I thought you knew how far along you were Andy?" Sam asked almost half an hour later when I came back to bed from the bathroom… "It was a guess, I did the math since my last period but that doesn't mean much coz I could have been pregnant before that…" I said groaning slightly as I climbed back on top of Sam's growing errection… "Or I could be less than that but the tests usually only show after your roughly six to eight weeks well at least that's what Traci told me…" I said moving slowly on him rubbing my legs against his hips as I rocked back and forth slowly causing Sam to groan and grip my hips a little tighter as I felt his cock start to throb… "Wait Nash knows?" He asked suddenly stopping me as I bent down to kiss him… "No she was talking about getting pregnant to Jerry and I think to be honest she was more talking to herself than to me but I heard her and asked her a couple of questions making sure I aimed them so it was still about her rather than me…"I said trying to kiss him again… "She's pregnant to Jerry?" Sam asked linking our hands and moaning as I started to roll my hips again and kiss along his neck… "No I don't think so I think he's trying to persuade her to have kids once their married and settled but she's not sure she can handle another kid…" I said remembering what she said just after talking to Jerry that morning…

"Huh?" Sam said thrusting himself inside me which caused me to gasp and grip his hands tightly as he began thrusting again and again now taking the time to roll us over so he was back on top and once again in control…. "What?" I asked moaning loudly as I felt my stomach start building the most amazing feeling Sam usually caused when he expressed how much he loved me… particularly when he was this hard… he slid so far inside me that I felt myself come without any effort… "Oh nothing… I guess I thought Nash would be keen to have more kids especially after tying the knot with Jerrry!" He said quietly as he unlocked one of our entwined hands to cup my breast and massage it… "Ah careful please baby their a little sore!" I said sadly because I _loved_ Sam playing with them whichever way he pleased… "She did have Leo really young Babe I mean I know she made sure as soon as she could she went on birth control when she was with Dex she couldn't let him ditch her again and treat her the way he did after she had Leo… It just wouldn't have been fair to anyone…" I said now defending my Best Friend just as Sam had begun to question his…

What seemed like an eternity later I moaned and started thrusting into Sam trying to focus on the matter at hand rather than wherever Sam's thoughts and gone too… Having no luck in bringing him back to reality I nudged him with my nose… "Penny for your thoughts Babe?" I muttered kissing him sweetly as he finally turned back to look at me… "Hmm yeah sorry Honey I was just thinking about how soon we're going to have to share our news I just don't want it to take the attention away from their special day…" He said bending down to kiss me hungrily as he pushed himself in and out of me trying to hold his lips against mine as he thrust deeper into me earning himself a groan and a graze of my teeth against his lip as I threw my head back moaning as he slid so far inside me I came again and again knowing I had an orgasm building I clung to him as best as I could as he got faster and slightly harder before stopping and asking "You okay? Not too rough?" I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him hungrily "Perfect baby a little harder would be fine.. _only_ if you want too I mean…" I said grinning against his lips as he kissed me again a little harder… "Yeah?" He asked teasingly pulling out almost all the way before slamming himself back inside me groaning as he came hard and fast I'd never felt him come like this before it was like it was our first time again this baby of ours, my pregnancy was a blessing in disguise in so many ways…

Sometime later once we had both come down from our highs and excitement and we lay entangled in each other's arms… I asked him something I had a strange feeling he had been thinking about since I admitted about being pregnant… "Sam? Before when you were away in La-la land…. We're you thinking about us getting married?" I asked suddenly wishing that those words hadn't come out of my mouth because he sucked in a deep breath and stayed quiet…

It wasn't until I rolled over and face him that he finally started breathing and looked down at me… "Yes I was… more so now we have a child on the way… I may not be traditional or play by the rules at work but that is one of my _own_ rules that whenever and if I ever became a father I would marry the girl wether it felt right or not…" He said kissing me before letting go of my waist and rolling away from me… He went over to his drawers and began to rummage in the before returning back to bed with something tiny in his hand… "This was _NOT_ how I wanted to do this..." He said smiling for the first time since I mentioned the words…. "Do what?" I asked now _REALLY_ wishing I hadn't said anything… He reached out his hand which I took still unsure of what was happening well I knew my brain refused to believe it was happening… He pulled gently on my arm until I was on the edge of the bed where he knelt down folding one leg under him so he was on one knee…  
"No!" I muttered as tears began to build in my eyes… swatting them away I looked at him with a half smile half pout on my face… "I didn't mean you had to Sammy!" I said gently as he let go of my hand and smiled "You didn't make me do this baby I've been wanting to do this for a while I just really didn't know how to do it.. I wanted it to be special and have meaning… I guess this is it… "Andy, you are the most amazing women I have ever met! You're funny, smart, beautiful and caring. You are a wonderful cop and an even better partner both here at home and at work… I never knew how lucky I was until I lost you… I never want to go through that again… You Andrea Claire McNally are my life and I want to spend the rest of mine showing you how much you mean to me! Andy will you marry me?" He asked now opening the box he held revealing a small but gorgeous looking ring it had three stones and each was just as pretty as the last… I couldn't stop staring at the ring two diamonds and a ruby in the middle and inscribed on the inside of the band was "My life, My Soul, My Everything"…

Bringing me back to reality Sam spoke noticing I was staring at the box with tears in my eyes… "This was my grandmother's; Sarah gave it to me back when we went through our suspension's…" Sam continued before I could say anything… "I know you may think this is because of our baby but it's not I love you Andy and I want to marry you, I want to share how much you mean to me with our friends and family!" He said leaning up to nudge me with his nose trying to get me to say something… "Sam I-" I began to think of all the reasons not to jump into this but then I couldn't stop myself as I launched myself off the bed and into his arms, yelling "Yes Sam, Yes I will marry you I don't care about anyone else but you, me and our baby! You are all that matters to me Sammy I want all of what you just said!" I said kissing him hungrily as we both landed on the floor, me on top of him… Laughing Sam moved around so he could place the ring onto my finger pausing to kiss it, then me and then our baby… (My stomach)


End file.
